


I See Things

by deevoid_min



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: #Drabble, #amateur, #collab, #idontknowwhatiwasdoing, #lowkey paranormal, #might have misrepresentations, #please correct me, #short story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deevoid_min/pseuds/deevoid_min
Summary: Terrence Hong meets an uncanny boy who happens to see things that are not there.





	I See Things

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work of mine roughly two years ago and quite honestly, I think I've downgraded significantly. So, this entry is sort of a tribute to my writing style before the Great Decline (lol). Anyhow, this is not the reason why I placed this notice.
> 
> This is another entry that I collabed with Offendeader. This story has dark themes and mentions triggering things in passing. Still. Please keep safe and heed warnings.
> 
> Alright, heads up. This chap contains the following triggers:  
> Ghosts, Mentions of self-harm, Implied mental condition (presumably DID)
> 
> If any of these triggers you, discontinue immediately.  
> Now then, enjoy reading.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terrence Hong's family had enough of the chaos their youngest child has been facing.

Maybe Terrence could be blamed in a way, and maybe he isn't liable for the amount of bullying that he's been getting. The blue eyed boy has this uncanny fascination with ghosts— you see, and this probably is accountable to his poor social life.

Well, everyone tried to get along with him— but when he started spouting things about spiritual energies and astral projections, they just figured the whole endeavor wouldn't just work. He was 17 and growing old. People who believed in ghosts shed off that part of themselves back at 16 or something along the "inner-self epiphany period". Which, can also be dubbed as the epoch where one can distinguish ‘asininity’ from ‘sagaciousness’.

Clearly, in the boy's case, it seemed he didn't grow out from that. The more he grew old, the more the fascination strengthened, and the more it did so, the more Terrence got into trouble.

He had no friends to defend him from all the bullying. It just started from the verbal type, until it eventually led up to be the full-blown classic bullying case that involves a lot of violence. The last straw was Terrence falling off the stairs— thankfully not breaking anything. He just had to use a wheelchair due to his casted leg for a couple of weeks due to a sprain.

Another thing about Terrence Kim besides being an avid fan of supernatural things, was that he isn't what everyone's seeing. He may act like a super active, and overly excited boy, but he's pretty normal. No, he doesn't do drugs (he has especially took a strong disliking to drugs after knowing that those that who have pushed him off the stairs were users).

He guesses that front was just brought by the bullying. T'was because he didn't want to appear vulnerable and affected by everyone, although he is anything but what he's showing. He's not depressed though, just a bit disappointed with how everyone in his life have turned out to be. Of course, it'll take a lot for everyone to rip him off from being himself, anyways.

"Rence.” a knock on his car door startles him from replaying his not-so-nice memories from his previous school. He looks up to find his father peering down at him, already holding a moving box by his arms. "Come out of the car and help us move now, son." he says gently.

Terrence blinks at him for a moment, before he nods and scrambles out the car.

The new house was a two-floor model, with classic and urban architectural elements combined. There were a few flower patches in the wide and fenced up yard. It seems to give off a peaceful and calming environment.

Terrence goes to pick up a moving box from the car's trunk, balancing it on his arms before he starts to stalk off to the house. His father was on his way out, probably to get another moving box and pats him on the head.

“You okay?” he asks briefly.

Terrence smiles faintly and nods. “'Course I am.”

Mr. Kim seemed to be satisfied with his answer and nods in return. He ruffles his son's hair one last time, as if it assures him that no harm shall befall Terrence if he does such a thing, an resigns himself to the car again. Terrence watches his father take a few steps for the trunk, only to lose interest later and walk up the stone pavement to the house's entrance.

There were a few scuffling sounds upstairs, and he figures it might be his mom and Twain deciding whose room was whose. It may also be that they're just placing the moving boxes to a specific room so the unpacking process becomes easier.

Terrence listens in for a bit more before he places the box in the living room. There's a moment of hesitation— the room looks so empty in an eerie way. Like the walls haunt you in a way, subtly. Maybe it's just Terrence's wild imagination playing with him, so he shrugs it off his chest, and walked out the house. Itching to get work done by the end of the day, he goes to heft another box from the trunk. He needs to set up his space so he doesn't stress out that much for his first day at school tomorrow.

\--

Terrence's older brother, Twain, goes to college back at their old town.

Twain had no choice but to live separately for a while, since he's about to graduate in a few and he can't afford to uproot himself now that he's so close to graduating. He doesn't mind though. He loves his younger brother that making a sacrifice such as this seemed like a little thing.

When all the boxes were brought inside the house, and sorted to go with the rooms they were to adorn with, he goes to ruffle his younger brother's hair. The action of which, was much to Rence's surprise.

“Hey bud," he says and smiles down at him. He pats him down on the shoulders and looks him in the eye. “I hope you have a good time here, yeah? I hope this town doesn't bully you like the last down did.” he pats his head again a sad smile splays on his face. “You watch out for yourself while I'm not here. Okay?”

Terrence wasn't used to having drawn all the attention to him, but he doesn't mind either. He smiles faintly and punches his brother's shoulder playfully. “'Course I would.”

That's what all it took for Twain to be relieved. He chuckles at his younger brother before getting in his car. Terrence watches him drive back to his old life.

“See you soon, hyung.” he whispers under his breath before jogging back inside the house.

He did remember his parents telling him to go in after sending his brother off to help with dinner. From the opened panel windows, he could smell tonight's menu; Ratatouille and egg rolls. He also smells Bao Sandwiches, and he figures his parents might be sticking up with the family tradition. They'll offer the Bao sandwiches as a moving gift to the neighbors.

He sighs and looks at the arrays of houses. The neighborhood had the same models, but some home owners decided to make slight renditions according to their taste.

“Rence?” his mother calls softly from the inside. His eyes flicker from the houses and back to the front door.

“Ah yes. Coming eomma!”

\--

It was kind of stressful to be enrolled the day after moving day for Terrence. He doesn't say that to his parents though. He figures he was already being too much of a burden to his folks than he's supposed to— and that's what brings him to this local town university. All queasy and uneasy, but he figures he'll be fine as long as Hyper Terrence doesn't make an appearance.

“Hi. My name is Terrence Kim.” he introduces himself in front of class.

Apparently, first period today was Physics. In his perspective, everyone seemed nice enough. No one looked like they're about to send him to the hospital when he starts prattling about ghosts so far, but he doesn't take the risk. “I'm 17 as of the moment and had just newly moved here. I hope we get along well!” he says politely and bows out of habit.

He tries to keep his defense mechanism, Hyper Terrence, at bay. As long as no one mentions about ghosts and supernatural things— he thinks he'll be okay.

He sidles up to a sit next to a red haired girl, prominent feature being her freckles and blue eyes. "Hi." she says kindly.

And Terrence thinks the day was good but something's missing.

\--

By the end of Physics, he was already itching to go and utilize his study hall schedule for sleeping. Well, not until he heard a voice say:

“Wow. Blondie picks his skin again.”

He turns around and sees two fellas, one brunette and one raven haired boy, snicker to themselves while they eye this one person at the corner. Rence leans over to look at who they're picking on. A boy of wild blond hair, a couple of wounds littered across his pale skin— his eyes were a warm shade of green, but the dark lines under them made him look like he needed much needed rest.

“The weirdo strikes again.” the raven haired sighed and slings his bag up his shoulders.

Rence's insides flipped and turned but he's not going to do anything he'll regret later. He zips up his bag, hefts it over his shoulder and was about to go over with his business when:

“Well— he's probably seeing 'ghosts' again.” the brunette replied with a condescending smile on his lips.

Hyper Terrence hears this and goes free.

“Hi!” he chirps and approaches the duo who seemed perplexed of his presence.

“Uh hey...” the brunette responds with a small awkward smile.

“Did you say ghosts?” he beamed and rocked on his heels.

“Well yeah...” the brunette says uncertainly, already throwing a gaze of distress to his companion. The raven hair gives him a shrug and a teasing smile. Of course, Hyper Terrence noticed that.

That's why he's still there.

“Oh cool!” he says and leans towards the boy excitedly. “You said someone can see ghosts here... I wonder who they might be?”

He hears the raven hair scoffs in the background while the brunette gapes at him. “You don't happen to believe that. Right?”

Albeit, after having been answered by a rather unfazed Terrence and a bright smile, he sighs in exasperation. He points at the wild haired blondie from earlier. Never hurts to be sure, anyways.

“That's Clemence Fraire. Self-proclaimed ghost medium—”

“Hah. As if that's even real.” The raven boy pushes Rence away from the brunette and huffs in his face. “Have fun being weird then, weirdo.”

He takes the exit with his friend being dragged along behind him. Terrence watches them leave, waving and thanking them before he skips over to Clemence.

Odd boy, he comments in his head. No friends around. He also seems relatively well despite the wounds on his arms and yet, here he was. Looking at the door and smiling faintly at no one in particular.

Rence shoves that weird occurrence to the back of his mind. "Hi!" he greets and smiles at the boy. "I'm Terrence, but you can call me Rence."

“What's your name?”


End file.
